Louis Mitchell
Louis Mitchell is the son of Dana Mitchell, a single mother for most of Louis' life. He became '''Hexagon Green '''of the Hexagon Rangers, second in command to Bristol Rogers (who later relinquished this to Jackson Grove). He is Portrayed by Noah Jupe. Character History His biological father is never mentioned, but says that Ryan has helped fill the void for him. He was always curios about the past at how one could seem to return from the ashes. He often dreamed that he would one day succeed his mother and uncle as a Lightspeed Ranger. Along with friends Bristol Rogers and Genova Le, Billy selected them to become the Power Rangers Hexagon. They had to track down Chelsea Scott, the murder of Tommy Oliver in New Orleans. A fight soon insued between Chelsea's squadron of Phantom Rangers and Louis' Hexagon Rangers (despite both are second in commands of their teams, making it weird to use said connotation). He soon got a crush on Chelsea, that he had to keep a secret to due the fact she and Jason had to pay for the death of the Legendary Ranger. After Billy's death, and the teams united, they formed a romantic relationship, but were also faced with a new challenge, the Titanium Knight. This evil ranger was none other than Darwin Scott, Chelsea's older brother who was "rescued" and imprisoned by Alex Fierro and the Neo-Shogun Army Corps. With his help, the rescued Margaux, Jason, and Rocky (who had been turned into Snide). Personality He is rather sly and determined. He lacks joy in his soul for most of the series. One of the reasons why he falls in love with Chelsea. Relationships * Dana Mitchell-Mother * Unknown father * Ryan Mitchell-Uncle, father figure * Joel Rawlings-Uncle by choice, Predecessor (as a Green Ranger and Lighspeed Ranger) * Chelsea Scott-Crush/Girlfriend (Phantom Yellow) * Darwin Scott-Possible Brother in law (Titanium Knight) * Jason Scott-Possible father in law * Margaux Scott-Possible mother in law Hexagon Green * Oliver Magnum ** Tank Zord * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode '''Appearances: '''Hexagon 2-29, Coaster Force vs Hexagon Notes * First green ranger on a team without a blue ranger ** As Eustus joined later, and the Phantom and Hexagon don't merge like wind and thunder * He is similar to Tori from Ninja Storm as he falls in love with his counterpart on the other team ** However, this was color based in Ninja Storm (both shades of Blue) and Leadership in Hexagon (both are second in command) * He is the first emerald colored green ranger * When Unwritten swapped his gender, she went by Lexi (as in Lexington. Possibly as in Lex Con which is where many rangers have attend in the past) ** He is the only one who doesn't explain why he chose this name, making it possibly that it might be a family name ** This could also be a reference to Lexi DiBendetto (Prudence, Mirror and Teller) See Also * Sakuya Hikawa-Sentai Counterpart (as the Green Ranger) See Comparison Page * Tsukasa Myoujin-Sentai Counterpart (second in command) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Dustin Brooks-Counterpart from the original Hexagon Plan/Ninja Storm for the Hexagon Rangers Category:Lemurseighteen Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Gun-users Category:2nd generation ranger